injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yayoi Kise (Shattered Dimensions)
"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! I'm Cure Peace!" Yayoi Kise aka Cure Peace is a playable character from Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions. Biography The third Pretty Cure and a very shy manga artist from Nanairogaoka, Japan. During the fight, Miyuki and Akane became exhausted from fighting an Akanbe after using too much power. In desperate, she rises up to protect her friends and become Cure Peace with the power of lightning. Gameplay Special Moves Other Moves * Throw: Yayoi grabs her opponent, and use a German suplex as she simultaneously calls down a lightning bolt. Super Move * Peace Thunder: She shoots her opponent with lightning up to the stratosphere and begins pummeling her opponent with a series of blows. She then makes a peace sign high above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand. She then spins around with the lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs, and projects the bolt her opponent back down. Intro/Outro Intro * Player 1 Side: TBA * Player 2 Side: TBA Outro She summons a lightning bolt after she performs a peace sign. Quotes Story Mode In Battle * "Pretty Cure! Peace... Thunder!" Ending Costumes Cure Peace As Cure Peace, her hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. Yayoi Kise Out of the five girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse worn beneath a yellow dress, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Trivia * In the English version of Smile Pretty Cure!, her voice sounds like she's an old girl due to American Pretty Cure fans criticizes her voice along with Miyuki and Candy, but praises Akane, Nao and Reika's. Category:Heroes Category:Created by PM58790 Category:Females Category:Power Users Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Human Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Playable Characters Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Category:Characters Voiced by Alex Cazares